Pantalones negros y camisas blancas
by Rodven
Summary: Es un One shot, del universo de Oh Vaya! el encuentro que relato aquí no es el que aparecerá en la historia original. SLASH! Harry/Edward! Intento de humor.


**N/A:** _Antes de que lo comiencen a leer! Esto lo escribí hace poco, de como sería el primer encuentro entre Edward y Harry, estaba muy tentada a ponerlo, pero me di cuenta que así mi historia no iba a dirigirse de la manera que quiero, así que es un one shot, del universo de "¡Oh, vaya!" en la historia el encuentro será parecido, pero no será tan rápido, cómo aquí. Espero que me halla explicado._

_Disfrútenlo!_

Disclaimer; todo le pertenece a Rowling y a Meyer.

* * *

**Pantalones negros y camisas blancas. (Primer encuentro)**

Bajó a la sala con sus pantalones de mezclilla negros, su camisa de seda blanca de botones y mangas cortas, con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, así como el último, su cinturón negro, sus zapatos negros y una chamarra de cuero color beige, Alice sonrió. Suspiró. Su hermana siempre se salía con la suya. En Forks el frío en esa temporada era insoportable para cualquier persona normal, pero ellos, al no ser normales ni ser personas, no lo sentían. Todos estaban un poco tensos, era la primera vez en décadas, que estaban todos tensos. La perspectiva de ver la reacción de Edward y la de Bella les llenaba de dudas.

Estaban viendo la televisión sin hacer ningún comentario, hasta que dieron las ocho menos veinticinco, hacían de cinco a diez minutos de camino, dependiendo del humor de Edward al manejar, los cinco vampiros subieron al Volvo después de haberse despedido de Esme, Carlisle se había ido al hospital ya, y Edward comenzó el camino de ida. La presión era tan alta dentro del carro, que se preguntó como los cristales seguían sin estallar.

-No se preocupen todo va a ir bien- dijo Alice con un ceño fruncido, todos la interrogaron con la mirada. –Bueno, no he tenido ninguna visión donde alguien salga herido, en ningún sentido digo.

Tras la declaración de Alice nadie sabía si sentirse mejor o peor, no había tenido una visión donde alguien saliera herido, pero eso no daba por sentado de que les iba a ir bien. Llegaron al estacionamiento a las siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, se sorprendieron de ver la camioneta de Bella ya estacionada, no es que ella llegara tarde, pero es que nunca llegaba tan temprano. Comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la escuela cuando Alice se expresó.

-¡Oh-Por-Dios!–dijo deletreando cada palabra, con un tono de admiración, muy poco escuchada en ella. Preocupado, Edward fijó su atención a la visión de su hermana, y lo único que pudó ver fue a alguien en una moto que pasaba muy rápido. Frunció el ceño, Alice dejó de pensar en eso en cuando vio que él también estaba viendo.

Iba a comenzar a preguntar que le pasaba cuando los cinco escucharon el motor de una moto que se acercaba a toda velocidad, iba reduciendo la velocidad en cuanto se iba acercando al estacionamiento. Y entonces lo vieron, a un joven, o eso suponían por la estatura y la complexión que se lograba ver. Pero no sabrían a ciencia cierta hasta que no se quitara el casco.

Era sexy, lo podía ver solo por la forma de manejar que tenía. La Harley sin duda también interfería en la imagen. Pasó frente a ellos con una velocidad moderada, por lo menos no trataba de atropellar a nadie. Edward pudo observar el pantalón de cuero negro que usaba esa persona, y pudo ver unas piernas fuertes y bien torneadas, casi como las de él mismo, perfectas si lo admitía a sí mismo. Pudo ver las botas de piel negra que le cubrían la parte baja del pantalón, la chamarra, que también era de cuero negro, se tensaba un poco sobre los músculos de los brazos, tenía puesta una camisa blanca por debajo, los guantes negros solo hacían que su aspecto de rebelde fuer más marcado. El casco, cómo no, también era negro. Y no podía ver más. Se estacionó a lado de la camioneta de Bella, que estaba justo enfrente a ellos, y se bajó de una forma elegante, despacio y despreocupado.

En cámara lenta, o cámara lenta para Edward se fue quitando el casco. Podo observar la piel blanca del cuello, sin llegar a ser pálida, de hecho era un poco rosa. Luego pudo observar una barbilla cuadrada, tirando a triangular y una quijada fuerte, con una sombra de barba que lucía muy, pero muy bien. Luego, observó los labios más perfectos que había visto en un humano antes, no eran delgados, ni voluptuosos, estaban rosaditos e hidratados, como si estuvieran haciéndole publicidad a una crema humectante, le siguió una nariz mediana que hacía armonía al rostro que estaba descubriendo, no sabía cómo describirla, pero le pareció muy bonita, y luego unos ojos, unos ojos que le cortaron la respiración, unos ojos de un verde esmeralda, demasiado verdes, demasiado bellos, podría dedicar toda su existencia a contemplar esos ojos. De pronto, unos mechones de cabello negro brillante y lacio, bastante desordenado y largo los enmarcaron, haciendo resaltar más su palidez, y haciendo resaltar más esos ojos tan imposiblemente hermosos.

El muchacho dejó su casco encima de la moto, se metió las llaves de la Harley en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Se quitó los guantes haciendo aparecer las manos más varoniles, delicadas y sexys que había visto nunca. Y los metió en una mochila que no había visto antes, juraría que no la traía cuando había llegado. También metió el casco a la mochila, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que ese casco entrara en esa mochila y no hiciera más volumen. Pero no pensó más en eso, el moreno se había comenzando a quitar la chamarra, dejando ver una camisa blanca de algodón, juraría que era de Armani, cubriendo un cuerpo bastante bien formado. Y se la colgó al hombro, haciéndole ver la cosa más sexy y perfecta que Edward había visto en su vida.

Lo pensó un momento, no, no podía ser vampiro, los vampiros se veían más bien muertos si no se movían, cosa que él estaba pareciendo en ese momento. No se había dado cuenta, pero se había dejado de mover, ni siquiera parpadeaba desde que aquel muchacho se había bajado de la moto. Tampoco podría ser un hombre lobo, sino hubiera percibido su olor desde antes de que llegara a la escuela, entonces ¿Qué era?, no podía ser humano, era demasiado perfecto, ¿un ángel tal vez? Notó que no tenía ningún abrigo encima, más que esa chamarra, que no sabía si se veía mejor con o sin ella, era una elección difícil.

-Vaya Edward, no te había visto observar a nadie de esa forma, ni siquiera a Bella-

Esa voz la conocía, o eso creía, ¿Bella? ¿Quién era Bella? Le sonaba pero no podía recordar bien, estaba ocupado viendo a aquel ser tan perfecto, que el que comenzaba a caminar con un andar casi felino, con un ceño fruncido, pareciera que estaba siendo cuidadoso con algo, pero ¿qué?

-Edward, ¿Estás - ?

Esa voz la conocía también, pero no podía pensar más, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos, ¡literal! había muerto y revivido solo para ese momento, esos ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Edward no pudo controlar el movimiento de su cuerpo, pero ahí estaba él, atravesando el estacionamiento con dirección a aquellos ojos, sin notar que todo el mundo los estaba observando. Aquella belleza también se estaba acercando a él con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo que se viera más hermoso si es que eso era divinamente posible, ¡sí! esa era la palabra, ese muchacho era divino, caído del cielo, a un mundo salvaje y cruel. Lo decidió en ese momento, iba a protegerlo contra cualquier mal. No importaba si él salía descuartizado y después quemado, solo si él seguía en ese mundo para poder iluminarlo.

Estaban a dos pasos de distancia, aquel ser de cerca, no lo podía creer, era aún más hermoso, es que ¿Acaso ser tan divino era permitido? Ni un vampiro se veía así. Aquel ser alzó una mano cuando estaban frente a frente y tocó una de sus mejillas, Edward casi cae al piso ante el contacto, fue el toque más mágico que había sentido en su vida, fue como volverse a sentir vivo, juró que su corazón estaba latiendo de nuevo, la acarició con ternura y devoción y lo hizo sentir increíble, aquel ser le estaba poniendo atención a ¡ÉL! que era una simpleza a lado suyo.

-¿Dónde habías estado? – preguntó aquel ser con la voz más musical que la de Alice, cerró los ojos para poder absorber aquel sonido y que lo llenara por completo, ese sonido se iba a quedar en su mente durante toda su existencia, estaba seguro. Pero quería seguir viéndolo, lo necesitaba, así que abrió los ojos para encontrarse con esos ojos tan verdes, que las esmeraldas estarían celosas de poder verlos.

-Perdido- fue lo único que respondió muy bajo, lo suficiente para que ese ser lo escuchara, se le hacía una grosería hablar ante él, aquel ser tenía que ser escuchado, él no tenía nada que hablar frente a esa divinidad.

**.**

¡ESE JODIDO MALFOY! ¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO SE CREÍA? Se suponía que iban a ir a casa de Bella para irse los tres juntos a la escuela, pero ¡NO! El cabrón se había ido mientras él se bañaba.

Salió del baño y sintió la casa vacía, así que hizo el hechizo para comprobarlo,! NO ESTABA! ¡El maldito se había ido! ¡Eran las siete diez de la mañana! Bien podía haberlo esperado un rato más. Típico de Malfoy.

Enojado, abrió su guardarropa, que más bien parecía otra habitación con la cantidad de zapatos, cinturones, gorras, bufandas y ropa en general. Agarró unos pantalones de cuero que le gustaban, fue al área de camisas y agarró la primera, una blanca. Su guardarropa estaba completamente ordenado por secciones, camisas formales, camisas informales, playeras, shorts, bermudas, pantalones de mezclilla, pantalones de vestir, chamarras, sacos, zapatos de vestir, zapatos casuales, tenis, sandalias, bufandas, lentes de sol, joyería y todos los demás accesorios, todos ordenados por marcas comenzando con las marcas con "A" al principio del armario, y por colores comenzando por el blanco, así que lo más seguro es que fuera una camisa blanca Armani.

Todo su guardarropa, al igual que el de Draco, tenían hechizos calentadores permanentes, Draco los había puesto argumentando "Potter, no hay que esconder estos cuerpos bajo cualquier abrigo que nos haga parecer osos."

Se puso sus botas de piel de dragón negras, su chamarra de siempre para andar en moto, tomó sus guantes favoritos, minimizó su mochila llena con sus libros y útiles, y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Utilizó la poción que le había enviado Ginny, no la había usado, y se arrepintió de inmediato, no sabía si iba a funcionar, ¿y si se le caía el cabello?, o ¿si se ponía más desordenado? Le rogó a Merlín que Ginny supiera hacer bien pociones.

Se miró al espejo, y dejó salir el aire que no sabía que había retenido, y casi se cae del alivio, su cabello se veía más sedoso, más ordenado, y se veía más largo, lo más seguro que por que ya no estaba como paja, se sentía suave y se revoloteaba feliz con cualquier movimiento de cabeza que hacía. Sonrió. Al verse al espejo de cuerpo completo puso cara de circunstancia, ¿se estaba volviendo igual de egocéntrico y pagado de sí mismo como Draco? Pero es que no pudo evitar pensar que ese día se veía realmente sexy y arrebatador. Dejó de pensar en eso. Bajó y desayunó unos huevos revueltos y un vaso de leche. Se cepillo lo dientes, y se dirigió al garaje.

Subió a su moto y se dirigió a casa de Bella por si seguían ahí y no, no seguían ahí. No le quedó más remedio que ir a la escuela, no había tráfico y no aguanto las ganas de acelerar, enserio que le gustaba la velocidad. Iba con buen tiempo, las clases comenzaban a las ocho y eran máximo las siete cuarenta y cinco. Al ver la escuela, fue disminuyendo la velocidad, y al entrar al estacionamiento ya estaba en una velocidad moderada para no atropellar a nadie, localizó la camioneta de Bella y se estacionó a un lado. _Maldito rubio, lo pudo haber esperado._

Se bajó de una manera que le había copiado a Draco, no la copio queriendo, sólo lo había comenzado a hacer sin saberlo de un momento a otro. Se sacó el casco, más lento de lo normal, no quería alborotar mucho su cabello, puso el casco en el asiento de la moto, mientras sacaba su mochila de sus pantalones, y sin varita, la regresó a su tamaño normal. Podía hacer ese tipo de magia desde hacía poco, pero solo cosas pequeñas, cómo esa. Se metió las llaves a un bolsillo del pantalón, se quitó los guantes, los metió a su mochila y luego metió su casco.

Sentía que lo estaban observando desde que había aparecido en el estacionamiento, pero no le había puesto mucha atención, bueno es que no cualquiera llegaba en una Harley, y prácticamente de negro de los pies a la cabeza. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a avanzar un poco cauteloso, enserio que lo estaban observando demasiado, podía sentir la mirada de alguien sobre él desde que había bajado de la moto, y esa persona estaba frente a él, así que le iba a dar una mirada estilo Malfoy que también se le había pegado, para que dejara de mirarlo, enserio, ¡No era circo!

Pero no contaba con eso, se sorprendió, era un vampiro, ¡Merlín! ¡Qué vampiro! No tenía palabras para describirlo, era divino, no era de este mundo. Su boca se había secado, y su corazón había dejado de latir. Sus ojos estaban conectados con aquellos ojos ámbar, sabía que había nacido para ese momento, no había otra explicación para su vida.

Tenía el rostro más perfecto del mundo, una palidez normal en un vampiro, una altura parecida a la de Draco, pero en ese momento no lo pensó, solo pensó en que era de la altura perfecta para él, tenía brazos largos y fuertes, se podían ver incluso debajo de esa chamarra beige, pero gracias a Merlín, la tenía abierta por delante y se podía observar una camisa ligera, de seda seguramente, tan blanca cómo la nieve, y el aire al tocarla la alzaba un poco para que todos pudieran observar el abdomen más perfecto por los siglos de los siglos, tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, se amoldaban demasiado bien a sus largas y musculosas piernas, unos zapatos brillantes de vestir se asomaban por debajo. ¡Merlín! era tan hermoso, magnífico y perfecto que uno se sentía una cucaracha a lado de él.

Vio como ese ser tan magnífico comenzaba a avanzar, él no dudo en avanzar también, siempre pendiente de esos ojos, sintió que la distancia era eterna, no podía esperar a tenerlo cerca y sentirlo. Poder verlo con mejor detalle, no pedía más que eso, lo necesitaba, necesitaba tocar esa piel de marfil. Aunque sea solo un mísero segundo.

Por fin estaban frente a frente, ¡Merlín y Dios juntos! Era lo más maravilloso que había visto en toda su vida, no había nada para compararlo, ni siquiera la luna o el sol. ¡Era! ¡Era! Era algo que no podía describir, alzó una mano, quería tocar esa mejilla, y la tocó, sintió la descarga de magia más grande en toda su vida. Y la acarició con todo el cuidado que podía. De pronto lo comprendió, él era su media naranja, su magia lo había reconocido y él no podía estar más contento.

-¿Dónde habías estado? – fue la pregunta más tonta que se le pudo ocurrir, pero ya lo había dicho. Vio cómo aquella criatura cerraba los ojos ¡NO! Quería ver esos ojos sobre él, quería mirarlos y morir en ellos, _por favor ábrelos_, pidió en su mente. De pronto el vampiro los abrió y casi se le para el corazón al ver esos ojos dorados, no entendía porque eran dorados y no le importaba, podía ver a través de ellos, podía ver que ese ser también estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Y de pronto…

-Perdido –dijo la voz más encantadora que en toda su vida había escuchado, había vibrado todo por dentro, estaba seguro que podría morir por escuchar esa voz de nuevo. Pero estaba tan atento a esos ojos que no se le ocurrió de que manera poder acabar con su vida, para volver a escucharlo hablar.

No se pudo contener, tenía que besar esos labios de una buena vez, se inclinó hacia adelante y se puso un poco de puntitas para alcanzarlos, y de pronto se sintió rodeado por unos brazos fuertes, que lo más seguro es que le hicieran daño, pero no tenía nada más en que preocuparse que en esos labios de marfil que estaba probando, enserio que era el cielo, tenía que haber hecho algo especialmente grande y bueno para tener esa recompensa. Se perdió en ese beso, sus manos rodearon el cuello del vampiro haciendo el beso un poco más profundo, pero igual de tierno y dulce. Estaba seguro, era adicto a esos labios, pero si quería seguir probándolos, primero tenía que vivir, y si quería vivir necesitaba respirar, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero enserio necesitaba respirar, así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tenía se separo de él.

-Creo que necesitamos hablar -. Dijo hablando otra vez su vampiro.

-Vámonos de aquí- le contestó Harry, volvió a sacar su casco y las llaves de su moto. Miró al vampiro para ver si captaba la indirecta, se montó en su moto, y sintió como la moto bajaba más bajo el peso extra del vampiro. Un sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hubiera querido ponerle más empeño al beso, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, espero que les halla gustado. Y cómo ya lo había dicho, esta historia si es un Harry/Edward =)_

_El resto de la historia lo dejo a su imaginación. En "¡Oh, vaya!" todavía falta un poco para que comience el romance, trato de ir lo más rápido que puedo._


End file.
